The present invention relates to a correlation detector for detecting correlations in a plurality of parallel data streams of discrete events. The invention further relates to a corresponding method for detecting correlations in a plurality of parallel data streams of discrete events.
Correlation detection may refer to a cognitive computing primitive that aims at detecting structure or correlations in data streams. Mathematically this may be formulated as a goal to detect correlated random processes in a multitude of random processes that arrive at e.g. a computing system.